Bladed Weapons
A blade is that portion of a weapon with an edge that is designed to cut and/or puncture, stab, slash, chop, slice, thrust, or scrape surfaces or materials. A blade may be made from a flaking stone, such as flint, metal (usually steel), ceramic, or other material. Axes - Damage: Medium/High *Battle axe: In its most common form, an arm-length weapon borne in one or both hands. Compared to a sword swing, it delivers more cleaving power against a smaller target area, making it more effective against armor, due to concentrating more of its weight in the axehead. *Tomahawk: used almost exclusively by Native Americans, its blade was originally crafted of stone. Along with the familiar war version, which could be fashioned as a throwing weapon, the pipe tomahawk was a ceremonial and diplomatic tool. *Spontoon Tomahawk: A French trapper and Iroquois collaboration, this was an axe with a knife-like stabbing blade instead of the familiar wedged shape. *Shepherd's axe: used by shepherds in the Carpathian Mountains, it could double as a walking stick. *Ono: a Japanese weapon wielded by sōhei warrior monks. *Dagger-axe (Ji or Ge): A variant of Chinese spearlike weapon with a divided two-part head, consisting of the usual straight blade and a scythe-like blade. The straight blade is used to stab or feint, then the foe's body or head may be cut by pulling the scythe-like horizontal blade backwards. Ge has the horizontal blade but does not have the straight spear. *Halberd: a spearlike weapon with a hooked poll, effective against mounted cavalry. *Pollaxe: designed to defeat plate armour. Its axe (or hammer) head is much narrower than other axes, which accounts for its penetrating power. *Danish axe: A long-handled weapon with a large flat blade, often attributed to the Vikings. *Throwing axe: Any of a number of ranged weapons designed to strike with a similar splitting action as their melee counterparts. These are often small in profile and usable with one hand. *Hurlbat: An entirely metal throwing axe sharpened on every auxiliary end to a point or blade, practically guaranteeing some form of damage against its target. *Parashu: The parashu (Sanskrit: paraṣu) is an Indian battle-axe. It is generally wielded with two hands but could also be used with only one. It is considered as the primary weapon of Parashurama, the 6th Avatar of Lord Vishnu in Hinduism. *Sagaris: An ancient weapon used by Scythians. Knives - Damage: Low/Medium *Ballistic knife: A specialized combat knife with a detachable gas- or spring-propelled blade that can be fired to a distance of several feet or meters by pressing a trigger or switch on the handle. *Bayonet: A knife-shaped close-quarters fighting weapon designed to attach to the muzzle of a rifle or similar weapon. *Combat knife: Any knife intended to be used by soldiers in the field, as a general-use tool, but also for fighting. *Dagger: A double-edged combat knife with a central spine and edges sharpened their full length, used primarily for stabbing. Variations include the Stiletto and Push dagger. *Fighting knife: A knife with a blade designed to inflict a lethal injury in a physical confrontation between two or more individuals at very short range (grappling distance). Well known examples include the Bowie knife and the Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife. *Rampuri: An Indian gravity knife of formidable reputation having a single edged blade roughly 9 to 12 inches long. *Shiv: A crudely made homemade knife out of everyday materials, especially prevalent in prisons among inmates. An alternate name in some prisons is Shank. *Trench knife: Purpose-made or improvised knives, intended for close-quarter fighting, particularly in trench warfare Some having a d-shaped integral hand guard. *Butterfly knife: A folding pocket knife also known as a "balisong" or "batangas" with two counter-rotating handles where the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. *Throwing knife: A knife designed and weighted for throwing Swords - Damage: Medium/High *Gladius *Longsword *Rapier *Sabre *Calvary Sword *Katana *Scimitar Back to ARMORY Category:News-Files Category:Armory